Rose and Rachel
by Preci LV
Summary: All Rachel Roth wanted to do is to live her life the way she wanted, but her parents make it hard for her with their inane rules! But, when Rose, a new kid with a bad past, comes to school, Rachel hopes that she'll teach her to be bad...
1. Meet the Roths

_Always respect your elders._

_Always dress accordingly._

_Always speak when spoken to._

_Always get good grades._

_Always obey the law._

It was always this and always that when it came to rules in the Roth household. Raven Roth could never catch a break, even if she wanted to. Her parents, mostly her father, were always demanding of her, making sure her family ends were met to their expectations. It was she was a robot and her parents were her inventors. It was a pain but she couldn't complain. She had to make sure that her parents were proud. As she was waking up in the morning for school, Raven got up to take a shower, brushed her teeth, and tied her shoulder-length dark purple hair into a tight bun and buttons up her white long-sleeved shirt and puts on her purple and white pleated skirt that came to her knees. She puts on her long white socks and brown shoes as she gets an apple from the kitchen table and takes a bite out of it. Her mother, dressed all in white (a long white kimono dress), her long hair pinned up, walks into the kitchen and frowns at her only child.

"Rachel Roth, why aren't you ready?"

"I AM ready, Mother. Can I eat an apple in peace?"

"Don't talk back to me."

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm just eating..."

Her mother's face softened and she gives her a hug.

"Eat with me, dear daughter. I'll make some pancakes."

Her mother goes over to the stove and gets started on making the pancakes but Raven stops her.

"My friend will be here any minute, Mother. You don't need to-"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Her father, dressed in a black suit and red tie, comes in the kitchen, his white hair slicked back and a scowl on his face. "Are you causing problems, Rachel?"

"No, sir! Mom was making pancakes but I stopped her."

"Why would you do that? Do you want to starve yourself?"

"I'm eating an apple, sir. And Starfire will be here any minute, so there's no point."

"Your mother was willing to cook for you, and you deny her?"

"Trigon, honey-", says her mother.

"Angela, please. I'm talking here."

Raven frowns and mumbles. "I don't need this..."

"What was that, young lady?", screams her father.

"You heard me."

"See this, Angela? Our only child thinks that she runs the household...! DO you know who you're _speaking to_, Rachel?!"

Angela covers her ears and tries to ignore her husband's ranting. Raven, her frown growing, tells her mother to stop.

"Mom, stop ignoring Dad and _defend me_! You know that I'm being right here, right…?"

Right on cue, someone knocks on the door.

Rachel, glaring at Trigon, opens the door, and it was her female best friend, Starfire, dressed in the same outfit as her, but her skirt was pleated pink and white. Starfire waves at the Roth family, who were still pissed off at each other. Before she could ask what was going on, Rachel grabs her wrist and pulls her away.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll be back soon.", she says, without looking at her nor Trigon. "Father."

Rachel looks both ways and crossed the street, her grip still on Star's wrist.

The school was only a few streets down, so she wasn't really far from it.

Jump City Academy was an high school for superheroes only.

Starfire gets her wrist away from Raven and asks her, "Are you goin' to tell me what's wrong now?"

Over the times they've spent together, Starfire's English has been really improving.

It still scares Rachel.

"It's my damn father! He controls both me and my mother and it's _sickening_, Star! He won't let me LIVE! Everything has to be 'perfect'! I HATE it."

"I kind of understand. I _am_ an alien princess. Rules were always established for me."

"Yea, but you're _free!_ You don't have to deal with parents! *Sigh*…but I do."

Star hugs Rachel, but to her objection, Star quickly lets go. "Sorry."

Rachel sighs and says, "Let's just...get to school."

After a few turns, they were inside of Jump City Academy and Rachel was welcomed with a water balloon.

A green kid with matching hair and pointy fangs blows and slaps his forehead. "Sorry, Mama. I was aiming for Cyborg."

"Why would you aim for Victor? Isn't he half-robot?", asks Star.

Rachel nods even though she was pissed at Garfield.

"I...didn't think that 'til now..."

"We should punch you right now!", screams Rachel.

Something inside her told her to calm down, for she _is _half-demon...

Damn it.

"Sorry. My behavior is inexcusable.", she says, making her friends confused.

Raven looks at her friends and sneers. "_What_?"

Garfield tries to run away, but he was hit in the back by a water pistol.

"Ahhh! I've been shot! I'm shot, _I'm shot!_"

"Calm down! You've been hit by water!"

Rachel looks over and sees Victor hiding behind a shrub, giggling.

Raven comes over to hit him in the back of the head. "Knock it off and tell him you're sorry."

Grumbling to himself, Victor comes out and helps up Garfield, who hits him in the chest with a water balloon.

Luckily, the water didn't effect him, so Victor grabs Garfield by the collar of his white button-shirt.

"For someone with a brain," says Victor. "you don't manage to use it."

"Hey! I _do_ use my brain!"

"How many times?"

"Uhhhh.…"

"Exactly."

"Shut up. I'm super-er smart!"

"Says the person who says 'super-er'...", says Victor, slapping his forehead.

Starfire laughs while someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns but no one was here, but Richard comes in front of her with a rose in his hand, handing it to her and making her blush.

"Thank you, Robin."

"No problem, Star...you're looking lovely today."

Star giggles and Richard smiles.

Victor, being the jock he was, whoops and wraps his arm around the former boy wonder. "Look at _you_ being the next Elvis!"

Yes, Robin's hair was slicked back and the two buttons on his shirt weren't done, but that didn't make him the next Elvis. But, being the cocky leader, he smirked.

"At least, I'm trying to get a girlfriend. What are you doing, Vic?"

"Uh, well, I-"

"Don't say it...you're still in love with Jinx."

Jinx was a former villain in the HIVE Academy, a school for teenage villains, but she switched to the good side since she fell in love with Wallace West AKA Kid Flash, who was the teenage version of the Flash (but I guess that the name speaks for itself).

"J-jinx? Who's Jinx? Is she a new kid?"

Robin shakes his head. "She'll never love you, man. He loves Kid Flash."

"Wally's a punk."

"Isn't he _your_ quarterback?", asks Star.

Vic groans and grabs Garfield, carrying over his shoulders, much to Garfield's dismay, and they go to the cafeteria.

Rachel and Star laugh while Robin groans. "Stupid jock."

Star kisses his cheek and Robin blushes. He tells them, stammering, that he'll be back, going to the cafeteria.

the girls walk into the cafeteria, which was _loaded_ with students.

They go in line to get their breakfast, but Rachel was feeling something on her head.

"Ow."

She turns and she sees a girl with long white hair and an eyepatch covering her left eye, smirking at her as she held a straw in her hand. Spitballs. Rachel growls and turns around, but she felt something hit her head again!

"Knock it off!", she screams.

Star asks, "What? Who are you talking to...?"

"That girl! She's doing something with spitballs! She's being a Garfield!"

Star looks behind them and sees nobody behind Rachel. "Uhhh...what did she look like?"

"You can-"

She stopped to see her disappear.

"B-b-but...she was _there_! Star, I'm not lying!"

"Calm down, Rachel. It's ok."

"No! She was THERE! I'm NOT crazy!"

Star puts her hands on her friend's shoulders and manages to get her to breathe.

"Thank you. Next.", jokes Rachel.

Star laughs but she felt something hit her head. "Ouch! What...?"

She turns to see the same girl who was messing with Rachel.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black halter top, with a sword strapped behind her.

"What are you two prissy bitches looking at?"

"Nothing we want to see.", says Star.

Rachel looks at her with astonishment.

How can Star say that? If Rachel said that...she'd be scowled.

The girl comes to them and grabs Star's shirt. "Watch it, priss!"

"Make me."

She lets go. "You're lucky I'm on parole."

"Hmm. How surprising."

"What's your name, anyway?", asks Rachel.

She smirks as she rose her sword at Rachel's neck.

"Rose...I take it that you're Raven and Starfire. I know about the Titan assholes. The ones who killed my father."

"Who's your father...?", asks Star.

"None of your business."

Rose pus her sword away before she gets caught and leaves.

Star glares at Rose while Rachel blushes at her.

"C'mon, Rach. I'm hungry.", says Star as she gets a pack of cereal and an apple, but Rachel was too interested in Rose.

"Rach..._Rachel_!"

"Oh, hey."

"What's up with you...? You don't..._like her_..."

"Like a crush?! Eww! Gross!"

Star shakes her head as Rach gets the same thing as her, but the only thing that was on Rachel's mind was the new kid, Rose...whose father was dead...because of them? Raven wonders who it was but she was thinking of how to talk to Rose without making a scene. Not only she wanted to be friends (or more than friends) with her, but hopefully, Rose would teach Rachel to be bad.


	2. Rose Wilson

Rachel's first class was English, which was her favorite since she adored Shakespearian theater, but after that scene at breakfast with Rose, the new girl, she couldn't help but to hope to see her again! She was interested to know who her father was and why did she and her friends killed him for? Was he a former villain that they've faced before? Hopefully not! She didn't want Rose to hate her guts _forever!_ Rachel wanted to learn wickedness from her, not to push her away! Rachel lays her palms on her chin as she was thinking, but hopefulness came as Rose came into the classroom with her parole officer, stunning many of her classmates. Rachel sinks in her seat, embarrassed, as she caught Rose glaring at her. Garfield, noticing, leans in Rachel's ear and whispers, "Yo, what's with the new girl?"

Rachel sits up straight and growls.

"We...had a disagreement."

"Woof...and you guys told _me_ not to stir up trouble."

"It's not my fault! She knows about us...! Apparently, we 'killed' her dad and she hates our guts."

"Who's her dad?"

"That's what I want to find out."

As Garfield tries to say another word, Rachel gives him a look as if to shut him up, because Rose was right behind him...! Sneering down his neck, she says in his ear, "Talking crap about me...Titan scum?"

Garfield jumps in his seat and yells, "How? What? Are we _allowed_ to share the same classes as villains?"

Garfield grins as a bunch of snickers came from his classmates, but Vic and Richard shake their heads and Starfire blows a lock of reddish hair out of her eyes. Rose, raising her sword slowly to Garfield's neck, was stopped by her parole officer, who was a caramel-skinned muscular man with his long dreadlocks in a ponytail, dressed in blue, a nd he says in a husky voice, "Miss Wilson, that's _not_ what we agreed on, remember?"

Rose sighs and goes with her officer as the teacher, Mister Stark, introduces her.

Not only was he the English teacher, but was _also_ the tech teacher, which was beneficial since he created his Iron-Man suit by scratch...!

"Class, this is Rose Wilson. She's a former villain and is doing this youth program to help change her life of crime in the ways of good. Please treat her with respect...that goes for _you_, Mister Logan."

Garfield, pretending to be shocked, causes a major scene by flopping out of his seat and presses his hand on his forehead. "ME...? Cause TROUBLE...? How _dare_ you, Tony!"

Mister Stark, growling as he runs his fingers through his soft, short black hair and says, "Mister Logan, if you don't _mind_ but I need to start my class...! Rose, welcome to our school and I hope that will be a learning experience for you!"

Rose nods and says thank you to him, but it felt...unnatural to her since her face was scrunched up as she shook his hand. Her officer, which his name was Officer Lawson, whispers in Tony's ear that to call him if Rose goes rogue. Tony nods and the officer goes on his way before patting Rose on the head, making her sneer. She looks around and smirks as she goes and sits next...to Rachel. She tries to breathe, but as Rose sat close to her, she felt as if the rest of the air in her lungs was straining to come out. Rachel could feel Rose's face come close to hers, but she didn't look to see.

"Fancy meeting you, Raven.", she says, sarcastically.

_Don't say a word, Rachel. Don't say a thing. Ignore Rose's jabbing and you'll be fine..._

Rose smirks as she backs up. Rachel managed to breathe again.

Garfield says, "Rose, who's your dad?"

Rachel sucks in a breath and says, "Beastboy! I think the boys want you over there!"

Garfield looks back and shrugs. "Vic doesn't want to be bothered. And, we all know _Robin_ wants to flirt with Star all day!"

Rose laughs and says, "You mean the rejected Elvis asshole wants to-"

"Ahem!"

Mister Stark calls for attention from his class. Rachel sits up straight and smooths out her skirt. Rose, rolling her eyes, takes a straw out of her pocket and tears up a small piece of paper. Garfield grins but Rachel didn't know what was she up to until it was too late.

_Oh-no..._

As Mister Stark turns around to write on the chalkboard, he says, "Today, we'll be discussing Edgar Allen Poe as we'll be reading one of his famous stories-_OUCH!_"

Tony feels something hit him from his neck and he turns to glare at the rest of his students, mostly Garfield. He'd assume that it was Garfield pulling his dumb ass pranks again, but little did he suspect Rose Wilson to blow the spitball at him.

"Garfield Logan, go to the principal's office!"

"What?! It wasn't me! It was-"

As Garfield was about to point to Rose, Rachel, without thinking, stands up quickly and raises her hand with her eyes closed, as she says, "I did it, Mister Stark, sir."

Mister Stark, baffled, starts to stutter, "R-r-r-Miss Roth...I-I-I, uh...you...go the principal's office."

Rachel nods as she takes the straw and goes to the office with her head down. Rose, with her eyebrow upwards, raises her hand. "Permission to escort Rachel to the office...?"

Starfire didn't trust her. "_I_ would like to escort Raven, Mister Stark, sir!"

"Rachel's a big girl, you two.", says Tony as he rubs his neck. "She doesn't need help."

"You're forgetting something, Mister Stark. Rachel's_ half-demon. _Come along, Rach."

As Star grabs Rachel by her wrist, she snatches it away and says, "I want Rose to escort me."

Star opens her mouth to object, but tries to hurt her sneer with a fake smile as she says in a false optimistic tone, "Sure, Rach. You're my best friend and I'm trying to _protect_ you from _danger_. Rose, escort her."

"I don't need your permission.", scoffed Rose as she takes Rachel's wrist and pulls her out of the classroom.

Walking together in silence, Rose stuffs her hands in her pockets while Rachel was walking as her gaze was glued to the straw in her hand. Rolling her eyes, Rose says, "You didn't have to take the blame."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble with your officer."

"Fuck him. He gets on my nerves."

"Who's your dad...?"

"Heh. You are SO stupid! Does Slade ring a bell...?"

Rachel almost tripped on her feet.

"S-s-Slade! No wonder your last name sounds so familiar..."

Rose looks around her and runs as she still had Rachel's wrist in her grip.

"Whoa! Where are we going!?"

"Where the hell is the damn exit?"

"_EXIT?!_ No, no, no! We're not leaving the premises!"

"Found it!"

They sneaked out of the school, unnoticed, and Rose starts to whistle as she walks. Raven nervously twirls her skirt and says, "I need you to take me back inside, please."

"You sound like a priss!"

"YOU are going to get US in MORE trouble!"

"Wah-wah! What are you gonna do? Cry to Trigon?"

Rachel's heart dropped. "How do you-"

"PLEASE! _Everyone know the daughter of the big and badass Trigon!_ Why you think I'm talking to you in the first place instead of chopping your head off like I want to do to Starfire?"

Rachel didn't answer.

Nor did she WANT to.

"Where are we going, anyways?"

"Cuttin' class to go to the gas station. My belly needs snacks!"

Rose rubs her belly, making Rachel laugh.

She never had this much fun before with **anyone** before. If her father knew about this, he'd be pissed as hell! But, Rachel didn't CARE! Rachel holds on to Rose's hand and they walk out of the school together.


	3. Rose and Rachel

Rachel and Rose were off to the nearest gas station to get some snacks for Rose, for she was hungry. Rose, carrying a black and white duffle bag, was sneaking around behind Rachel's back, stuffing potato chip bags in her bag. Rachel noticed her when she turned around and smacks her hand.

"Ow! You bitch!", says Rose, angrily.

"Don't steal! You're going to _pay_ for these snacks. Then, we go!", says Rachel.

Rose laughs then quiets down. "You're gonna get us caught, you wet blanket. Come on and steal some dip for us."

"No, no, no! I'm not going to steal!"

Rose rolls her eyes and tiptoed to the soda cooler, taking two small bottles of Pepsi. Though, Rachel was watching, her first reaction was to tell the cashier but her gut was telling her to shut up. She wonders what her father would think of her if he saw her actions. Rachel shakes her head and growls. Why should she care about what Trigon thinks? He's a control freak...! Not like the villain. The nutcase villain addicted to too much crappy television. Rachel balls up her fists and tiptoes to get some dip and goes back to Rose to put into her bag before getting caught by one of the cashiers. A black girl with long black and gold braids with a tiny nose ring. Rachel looks at her feet while Rose curses under her breath.

"What the hell you two think you're doing!", screams the cashier. "You think you can _steal in my store?_"

"Umm, please don't be mad at us...we were going to pay...", stammers Rachel but Rose drew out her sword and aimed it at the cashier's neck, making her scream.

Rachel places her hand on Rose's shoulder, but she said, "I got this, cupcake."

Rose grabs her sword and cuts down the cameras. Rose glares at the shaken cashier and says, "Now, you have no proof. Come on, Rach."

Rachel, trembling, goes over to Rose, who puts her sword away and carries the duffle bag, and trips on her feet then manages to regain her balance. Leaving the cashier to clean up and feeling scared, the two unlikely duo went back the school to the courtyard to eat their snacks. Rose, sitting on top of the table, opens up the chips and dips it in, shoving it in Rachel's mouth, startling her.

"ROSE! What the heck!?"

"First, it's what the hell. And second, I need to teach you more on swearing."

"Swearing is wrong."

"Who SAYS that...your mother..?!"

"And my father."

"Whoa. Since when did Trigon, the mighty badass of all of the galaxy, become such a dunce? Isn't he, like, the original Devil, or something...?"

"Just because I'm half-demon, doesn't mean I'm anything like him."

"But, you're his _kid_, Rachel! You have to live up to his expectations!"

"_His expectations_ are for me to be a empty-headed robot! A robot who caters to everyone with no errors."

Rachel puts her palms on her chin and sighs. Rose groans and says, "Lemme show you the way of bad. Like this."

Rose gets up and takes a black Sharpie marker, writing on the table. Rachel looks at it and gasps.

_Tony Stark is a douchebag priss!_

"Mister Stark is going to kill you!"

"He doesn't know it's me; he'll probably blame Garfield again, which was FUNNY as shit!"

Rachel twiddles her fingers and covers her ears. "I don't think you're good."

"Of course not, dipstick! I'm fuckin' Rose Wilson!"

Then, the door opens and it was Starfire, glaring at them. She runs over to Rachel and yells, "The hell, RACH! I tried to find you in the office to see if you were okay, little to find out you left SCHOOL with this BITCH!"

"Excuse ME, little princess...", says Rose. "You don't know me, ok? I will _slice_ off your throat and drink your damn blood..."

Rachel imagines it and shudders.

Starfire glares at Rose and scoffs.

"Come on, Rachel. Rose has NO value here. You need REAL friends like me."

Rachel left with Starfire then thought about it.

"No. Rose is...misunderstood. Star, we killed Slade."

"Slade...? SHIT! No wonder your name sounds familiar! Raven, don't talk to her. **Stay the hell away from Rose Wilson!**"

Rachel looks at her best friend in Starfire and her new classmate in Rose.

"I want to...be with Rose."

Starfire shrugs and says, "Fine. Be with Rose. Don't come crying if you get hurt. Rose. She's yours now."

She leaves, hurting Rachel. Rose chuckles and says, "FINE! Let's show 'em, Rach."

Rose sits down next to her, kissing her cheek. Rachel blushes and says, "Wh-wh-what was..."

Rose puts her fingers on Raven's lips and says, "Shhh. You're mine."

Rose kissed Rachel on her lips and holds her hand.

What would her father think of this...?

Her only child dating the rebellion of the fallen Slade Wilson.

She's not even gay.

But, it wouldn't hurt her to be with Rose.


	4. Dumpster Fires

Lunch was horrible for Rachel as she was to choose between sitting with the Titans and sitting with Rose. She knew for a FACT that Starfire will **explode** if she were anywhere near Rose Wilson. So, to keep things in order, Rachel sat with her friends while Rose sat with Jinx and her boyfriend, Kid Flash, though Rose hated it. She'd rather be with Rachel, but she knew that would be a stretch. Rachel sat with Starfire, though Star wasn't speaking to Rachel, for she was too pissed off with her to begin with. Though Starfire should know that it was more of Rose's fault than Rachel's fault since Rachel was dragged against her will. Garfield looks at both girls and says, "Well, THIS is embarrassing! What's with the tension!? You guys are friends!"

"Stick your nose in _ someone else's business_, Garfield!", says Rachel, angrily.

Richard looks at Rachel and says, "Whatever you have with Star can be fixed. Right...?"

"Don't know, Grayson.", says Rachel. "Ask Star. She started it."

"ME?!", says Starfire as she stood up.

Vic, ducking, pops his head up a bit and says, "WATCH it, will ya? There are children here!"

Vic points to Garfield when he says 'children'. Garfield, his mouth agape, glares at his football quarterback of a best friend.

"HOW DARE YOU? I'm your _friend_, bro!"

"Yes, my friend. Garfield, the man-child!", jokes Vic.

Robin, rolling his blue eyes, says, "Knock it off, you two. Rach, what happened?"

"Yea, Rach. Tell Richard about YOU leaving the premises with Rose!", says Starfire, making Garfield spit-take his orange soda.

"Whoa...Rachel ditch school? GNARLY!", jokes Garfield as he laughs off the tension.

Vic slaps him on the back of his head. "**Not** gnarly, dumb ass. Rach, dude. Not cool. AND not like you."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I don't NEED your disapproval **and** it's none of your business."

"What makes Rose so...approachable?", asks Starfire with a wrinkled nose.

"Well...I feel bad. We killed Slade. WHO happens to be her dad."

Garfield was about to do another spit-take until he caught a glimpse of Vic's stare, making him swallow and moan. Rachel shakes her head but buries it in her hands as she moans as well. Richard, taking this all in, asks Rachel why'd she skip.

"Yea. WHY?", asks Garfield, joking and making a big scene. "AND you took the blame for her!"

"I didn't want her to get in trouble on her first day, OK?! God, can you BLAME me?!"

"Uh, YEA we can blame you! You're in love with a VILLAIN!", says Star, furious.

"YOU cannot prove...you know what...? Forget it. I'm leaving."

"Aw, c'mon, Rachel...!", says Dick but Rachel coves her ears as she sat next to Rose, who looked bewildered. Interrupting Jinx and Wally's conversation on their one year anniversary.

"Hey, Jinx. Hey, Wallace. Rose. How are you?", asks Rachel as she took a bite of her apple.

Jinx, playing around with her pink ponytail, says, slyly, "What's with the uninvited Rachel Roth? Something bothering you...like always...?"

Rachel gave her a throat-cutting look. Wally clears his throat to stop the tension and says, "Welcome to Table Wally, Rach! Fancy meeting you here! Thought you'd rather hang with the Titans. Unless..._Richard here's_ givin' you bullcrap."

Rachel lightly laughs and says, "Nope. Starfire is."

"Starfire?", says Jinx with a cocked eyebrow. "You mean the fluffy happy giggly queen of outer space?"

Rose almost spat her chocolate milk out of her mouth as she covers her mouth to laugh.

Rachel also laughs. "Yep. She blew up. No sparkle nor pixie dust needed."

Jinx and Rose laugh while Wally was feeling unsteady.

"C'mon, babe. Laugh with us.", says Jinx, rubbing his back.

"I just don't like gossip."

"Says the guy who's always pushing Richard's buttons.", jokes Rachel.

Wally blushes and says, "That's because...Robin...Jinx, help me out here."

Jinx shakes her head. "Nope. You did this on your own. Get yourself out."

Wally groans while Rose says, "I'll help you. I've seen the Titans and they're a total waste of damn energy."

Rachel chuckles nervously. She knew she shouldn't be talking badly about her friends. It was rude and self-indulgent. Her parents would disapprove. Mostly her father. But, Rachel shakes the thoughts of her demanding bastard of her father, Trigon, out of her mind and says, "You should see life inside of the tower. Star always hogs the bathroom waxing her legs. Robin has these photoshopped pics of him and Star kissing. Vic buys these protein shakes that are 'supposed' to be 'healthy' but he can't STAND them. He buys them just to make Wally jealous..."

"I KNEW it!", says Wally.

"And Garfield...? Garfield always obsesses over Supergirl. He's got this mural of her in his room."

"_Supergirl?_", spazzes Wally as he looks Rachel in the eyes. "THE Supergirl? Miss Goody-Two Shoes Kara Danvers?"

Jinx laughs. "I knew it. No wonder he's always struggling to make her laugh in English class."

"Aw, man! AND she's a cheerleader! A **blonde **cheerleader...! Garfield shouldn't have ANY business with MY cheerleaders!", says Wally, making Jinx glare at him.

Rachel giggles at Wally's red-beet colored face as Rose rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself.

"So, what's everyone doing after school?", asks Rose.

"Well...I'M gonna watch Wally's football practice...", says Jinx, cuddling Wally, making Rose mentally vomit, and Rachel cringe.

Rose looks at Rachel and smiles. "Rach, wanna cause chaos after school?"

Rachel, almost chocking on her apple, says, "Wh-wh-what kind of chaos?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "You're Trigon's daughter...are you? What did your dad do for fun when he was your age...?"

Rachel thinks, her index finger tapping her chin. "Well...he'd like to start fires."

"GREAT! Let's set the school dumpsters on fire!", says Rose.

"NO! We'll get **suspended**!"

"Oh, who fuckin' cares, Roth!? They'll never know..."

"Wally and Jinx know."

Rose looks at them.

"You guys setting dumpsters on fire...? Sounds like chaos...and bad luck...", says Jinx, slowly smirking before Wally could tell her no.

"No way, Jinxsie. No way am I letting you get in trouble again."

"But, Wally-kins! I MISS the bad life...!"

"Yea, Wally-kins!", mocks Rose. "She misses the bad girl life...!"

Rachel sinks in her seat.

"Are you REALLY willing to miss MY football practice for dumpster fires? Smelly, funky, foul, stenchy, dumpster fires?!"

Jinx copies Rachel's chin tap and says, "You'll understand in the future..."

Wally sulks while Rose and Rachel high-five.

"It's settled then. Me, Rach and Jinx are gonna set dumpster fires..."

Rose and Jinx cheer while Rachel shyly smiles but little did they realize Starfire eavesdropping in their converstaion.


	5. Detention

"This is stupid. Can we go HOME?"

"Rachel, shut up or else I'll do something that'll make the damn school call my parole officer."

"Will you two SHUT UP? We're gonna get **caught** if you two bitches fuck up this mission!"

"Hey! Who's the boss here!?"

Rachel groans while Jinx quickly shuts her mouth, zipping it and throwing away the key. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Goddamn, you sound like Harley...!"

Jinx smiles in Rose's face. "Want me to do another impression?"

"No...! PLEASE don't."

Jinx sulks and says, "I didn't miss my Wally-pooh's football practice to be scowled at."

Rose gave her a 'piss off' face and goes around the school, pointing to a dumpster, near the teacher's lounge.

"Perfect…got the matches, Jinx?", asks Rose.

Jinx held up the matches with a crazed look in her eye.

"Rach? You got the-"

"Gas fuel? Yea. Had to sneak it here in a gym bag!"

Rose laughs and pats Rachel on the back. "Atta girl!"

Rachel rolls her eyes and struggles to get the gas fuel out of the purple gym bag. Rose helps her out, their shoulder blades touching. Rachel blushes as she looks at Rose, who was carrying the gas tank without struggling. Oh, how Rachel wished to be something like Rose Wilson. The girl whose father was murdered because of her and the Titans. Rachel shakes the Titans out of her mind. She shouldn't think of them. Especially Starfire. She mentally hiss at the sound of her name. Damn Starfire. How dare she judge her life decisions? She wanted to have fun, and now her own best FRIEND was holding her back. Starfire acts like as if Rachel was hanging out with **Garfield**! Ugh. Nope. Stop. Garfield...was a lot (and I mean, a LOT) of things...and hanging out with him AND Vic would be a stretch. Rachel looks up when she hears Rose call her name out loud. Rachel comes over to her an Jinx as Rose dumps a shitload of fuel inside of the half-full dumpster. Rachel was covering her eyes as Rose asked Jinx for the matches. Jinx, her crazed look still on her face, hands her the matches while massaging her face. Clearly, her face had froze. Rose, lighting up the match, held it up to her face as she stares at the flame, mumbling, "If only the Titans were in this dumpster...", making Rachel cringe, and she throws the match inside, the flames burst with the contents inside. Rose, admiring the fire, was being pulled by Rachel, indicating that they have to leave before they got hurt and caught by the teachers. The three girls ran out of the alleyway, panting as they stopped midway without being caught. Rose kisses Rachel, making Jinx drop her jaw, and says excitedly, "WHOO! We're like the Charlie's Angels! But, badder, sexier and savage!"

Rachel grins and says, "Well...that was...successful."

"Strangely successful.", says Jinx, before dying of crazed laughter. "Wait 'til I tell Wally!"

Rose, slapping Rachel on the back, says, "Good job...Raven."

Rachel blushes and kisses Rose. Before being apprehended by Mister Starks...

Rose curses under her breath, Rachel groans, and Jinx frowns.

Mister Starks beckons his finger as he grabs Rose, who held out her hand towards Rachel. She grabs it and holds on to it, with Rose rotating her thumb around. Rachel mentally shivers. This wasn't what she was expecting.

As Mister Starks guides them into the principal office, where Mister Kent was expecting them, Rachel sat in her chair, cringe-like, while Jinx was humming in her chair and Rose chose to stand.

Mister Kent, his eyes glaring at the girls through his glasses, his black hair greased with a curly lock in front, clears his throat and says, "We've heard that you girls were planning to set dumpster fires..."

"They have, sir.", says Mister Starks. "I've managed to call the fire department."

Rose put her head down.

"Is there anything you girls want to say?", asks Mister Kent.

"We've been framed!", says Jinx.

Rachel sinks lower in her seat. Mister Starks pulls her up.

"I've suspected YOU two, especially Rose, since she has a record, but you've managed to get Rachel, my star student, involved in your stupid shenanigans...Why not Garfield?"

"One, he can't keep a secret. And Two, he's a **boy**!", says Jinx.

Rachel leans in and whispers in her ear, "I think he was being rhetorical."

"Dude, you know I don't know big words!"

"He's joking, dumb ass!", says Rose, eavesdropping.

"Oh, why do you have to hurt my _feelings_!", complains Jinx before shutting her mouth since the principal was RIGHT THERE.

He takes off his glasses, cleans them as he says, "Detention for two weeks."

"This isn't-"

"Miss Wilson, we have a way of doing things here at Jump City Academy, and if you _intend_ to stay here and this not go to your parole officer, you respect our rules. Got it?"

Rose growls but she nods slowly with her eyes closed, holding in her breath. Rachel looks at her. Was Rose about to cry...?

Mister Kent says, "Go on."

The girl left, Jinx glaring at Mister Starks, but he takes Rachel and closes the door.

"Rachel, you're a bright girl. Don't hang out with kids like them, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tony's right, Rachel. Miss Roth, your grades are amazingly GREAT. Likely Harvard great! Please don't squander your chances on going to a great college."

She nods. "Yes, sir. Can I go now please?"

Mister Kent nods and waves. Rachel waves back and closes the door as she left, bumping into an angry Rose, but she noticed that Jinx has left.

"You're gonna avoid me now."

"N-no! I'd-"

"Shut your face."

Rachel closes her mouth and looks at her feet.

Rose smirks and laughs to herself. "Can't believe that every time I meet someone who ants to BE with me, they always stab me in the **fuckin' back**!"

"Rose, I'm not-"

Rose drew her sword to Rachel's neck, tears in her eyes as she says, "Stay...away...from me."

Rose puts her sword away as Rachel was trembling. She turns to storm off.

Rachel stood there, scared and trembling.

What...did she do...?

"How the detention sound, Rachel?"

She jumps at the sound of a female. She turns to see Starfire with a smirk on her face.

"Starfire…? You set us UP?"

"Yep. How does revenge feel?"

"I didn't-"

"Oh, don't say 'you didn't do anything' because you did! Hanging out with-scratch that-MAKING OUT with Rose is what you DID."

"Me and Rose are NONE of your concern."

"Yea, it IS since you're my best friend!"

"WERE your best friend."

Starfire glares at her. "So that's it?"

IS it really the end?

Rachel glares back at Starfire...and nods slowly. "Yes."

Starfire laughs and holds on to her ribs before glaring again. "Ok. Fine. Be with Rose. Hope karma hits you in the ass."

Starfire leaves Rachel in her thoughts as she storms off.


	6. The House of the Weird

Rachel's house was strangely quiet when she came home after school. She couldn't tell if they had heard about Rachel getting detention. She takes off her shoes, setting them by her parents' shoes and tries to head to her room but she heard her father call her name. She winces. Trigon used her full name. Not a good sign. Rachel sighs but puts on a fake smile so her father doesn't suspect anything. She was face to face with him, her father reading the newspaper with his leg crossed as he was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, smoking his pipe.

"Hello, Father. How are you today?"

Trigon's eyes were slanted as his stare was cutting her up like meat, making her shiver mentally and physically.

"Rachel, what happened after school?"

"Nothing. Just hanging with some friends..."

"Friends who like to set fires to dumpsters?"

She winced.

He knows.

Her mother comes in the kitchen, pouring tea into her husband's cup, as she smiles at her only child but it changes when she saw the look that Trigon was giving her.

"Trigon, dear, are you okay?"

"Rachel, tell your mother about what happened after school with your...'friends'."

Her mother, Angela, looks angelic as she looks worriedly at her daughter.

"Rachel...?"

Rachel sighs. "Yes, Dad, me and some girls were setting fires, but you CANNOT judge me since YOU used to do it when you were going to school!"

"That was a long time ago, young lady, and you know IT. Don't use me as an excuse to misbehave! You know our rules.", says Trigon as he shakes his head and glares at her.

"Mom, tell Dad he's being a...a...big BABY."

Angela gasps while Trigon sneers.

"How dare you talk to me, your FATHER, like that?!", Trigon yells as he stands up violently.

"Yes, how 'dare' I talk back to the man who raped my mother...?"

Everything, everyone, went silent.

Rachel quickly covers her mouth. She'd NEVER had thought of snapping at her parents like that before..! Rose had changed her completely...! Rose. Her heart sank when she thought of her. Rachel tried not to cry in front of her parents. She didn't want them to know what was she thinking. Trigon stares at his daughter as she was starting to choke up.

"Dad..."

Trigon walks away, making Rachel sniffle and cry. Angela hugs her daughter and strokes her hair.

"Mom, I..."

"Shh. It's okay. How'd...you find out...?"

"I've heard stories...is it true?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"But, Mom-"

"Shh...your father will get over it. Now, PLEASE stay out of trouble."

Rachel nods as her mother kisses her cheek and smiles, walking away and going into her room to take a nap.

Rachel's cell phone was ringing. Checking the caller ID, it was Rose.

_ Crap._

Should she answer it?

Well...she didn't want to be rude.

"Hello?", answers Rachel.

"Where'd you said your house was again?"

"I...never told you where my house was..."

"Well, can you TELL me, dammit?"

"Um..."

Should she **DARE** tell Rose where she lives, for she might seek revenge and kill her...if she hasn't killed the Titans first.

"Rach, I'm losing patience."

"It's a two-story black and purple house a few blocks from the school."

_ Shit._

Now Rachel might die.

"Rose, why do-"

There was a knock on the door.

Rachel's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Just a second.", she yells as she was thinking of a way to escape death.

Then, she thought about it.

She's immortal.

She can't possibly die...!

She mouths a tiny 'thank you' to God and opens the door, shocked to see Rose wearing a neon blue t-shirt and camo pants and Timberland boots. Rachel blushes. She DID look chic...and cute. Rachel gulps as she shivers, then shakes her thoughts and lets Rose go inside, even though she barged inside rudely anyway. Rachel scoffs and huffs through her nose.

_Snob._

Rose flops on the purple and white big couch in the middle of the family room, kicking her feet up on the burgundy coffee table. Rachel closes her eyes and breathes through her nose.

"PLEASE don't put your feet upon the furniture, Rose."

Rose glares at her but eventually puts her feet down. "Or what? You'll unleash the 'great and powerful' Trigon Roth upon me to banish me to the demonic world?"

Rachel cringes.

"Face it, Rach. I'm nothing but trouble and you're NUTS to be with me."

"You're right; I'm nuts to be with you. But, that doesn't mean we can't change each other."

Rose looks at Rachel and cups Rachel's face with her hands, kissing her.

Rachel returns her kiss, but they stop when they a single crash on the floor. The sound of a teacup being dropped, hitting the ground. As they turn to see where it was coming from, they saw Trigon's face, for it was filled with shock and horror of the image of his daughter and only child kissing a FEMALE in his household. Rachel blushes hardly while Rose waves slowly.


	7. A Beautiful Sight

"Dad! It's not what you think!", says Rachel, trying to plead her case, but quickly shut her mouth, for there was nothing else left to say nor any type of excuse was a good one. What WAS the perfect excuse for her perfectionist father? Nothing. That's what. Rachel closes her eyes as she tries to think of something quick, but no words came out of her mouth as expected. Trigon shakes his head and comes over to the two girls, arms crossed.

"How DARE you kiss a girl in my house! This is NOT the way to be! And YOU!", says Trigon, who was pointing at Rose, who looked as if she couldn't care less. "You're a HORRIBLE influence on my daughter! I'm guessing that you're the one she was with causing dumpster fires...! Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Honestly, Trigon. No excuse seems like a great or 'perfect' excuse, so I'm gonna say fuck it. I love your daughter; Rachel loves me back, God knows why, and I think your rules are completely bullshit."

Rachel drops her jaw and says, "Father. I'm SO sorry for Rose. She can be...temperamental. C'mon, Rose. Let me make you some _tea_."

As Rachel escorts Rose, who was still sneering at Trigon, to the kitchen, she could still feel her father's intense stare cutting her up like butcher knives. When Rachel peeked through the kitchen door, she was right. Trigon was still staring at them angrily. Rachel goes to retrieve the tea kernel and tea packets, turns on the stove and starts to make some soothing green tea. Angry at Rose, she mumbles, "Stupid..."

Rose scoffs. "That wasn't being stupid; that was being smart, which YOU, Raven, need in order to survive."

Rachel shakes her head as she glares at her. "You just BACKSASSED MY FATHER, ROSE! How should I feel about that?!"

"Very proud, since he basically _insulted our relationship_! Don't you care about us?"

"Of COURSE I do, Rose! But, my parents-"

"Are discriminants!"

"Not my mother, though!"

"She would be if your stupid daddy says so!"

"Stop it!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Rachel covers her ears and mentally counts to three, breathing in and out while Rose rolls her eyes and sets her legs upon the kitchen table, her smirk intimating and angering Rachel yet again. Why was Rose so ignorant like Garfield? Ugh, Garfield. Rachel didn't want to think about him, nor the other Titans. She was still upset with Starfire, first and foremost. Not only she insulted Rachel's relationship[ with Rose, but she was the one who set them and Jinx in the _first place_. Rachel shakes her head as she hears the tea kernel whistling on top of the stove. She quicksteps to the stove and quickly turns the knob of the stove off. Careful to pour the tea in two teacups, she passes Rose hers while she was steady with her own tea. Rachel sits across from Roe and gently removes her feet from the table, sipping lightly on her tea. Rose, however, left her tea untouched. Rachel sighs and glances at Rose.

"I'm sorry..."

Rose shrugs. "S'nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, there IS. We killed your dad. My dad insulted you. No one understands YOU, Rose. The real you...like I do."

Rose felt herself choking up. "D-don't get all crappy emotional on me, Roth."

"Well, get used to it. Let our emotions overflow!"

"Ugh! I can't believe my girlfriend's a _priss_!"

"Well, it's not my fault..."

Rachel leans in to kiss Rose, then sits still.

The girls both heard soft footsteps upon the stairs; Rachel automatically knew it was her mother, making her breathe through her nose. Rose smirks, showing all of her teeth.

"Sounds like I'm about to meet Mama Roth..!"

Rachel groans mentally and externally.

Rachel pokes her head and saw her parents talking to each other. Straining to hear what they were saying, she pokes her head farther without being caught.

"Careful, Angie. Rachel's with that miscreant who likes to set fires."

"Oh, Trigon, sweetie, maybe she was trying to stop her. Rachel can be VERY persuasive."

"Persuasive, huh?", says Rose, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Rose.", hissed Rachel.

"That...THING kissed our daughter! How am I supposed to FEEL about that!?", hissed Trigon.

"It's a new era, Trigon. We...just have to be accepting and loving parents."

"YOU can sing 'Kumbaya' all you want; _I won't stand for it, Angela!_"

"Trigon, PLEASE be reasonable. You know we've raised Rachel to be mindful and careful."

Trigon eyed her then made his way upstairs.

Angela sighs and goes into the kitchen, making Rachel bump into Rose and they collapse on the floor, Rachel on top of Rose. Rose smiles as she looks at Rachel, who was blushing as she was struggling to get up, but felt someone pulling her up. Her mother. She smiles at Rachel and Rose, who were BOTH embarrassed. Rachel was about to introduce Rose, but her mother, being the loving woman she was, embraced Rose as if she was one of her own. Rose didn't know how to react, so she slowly wrapped her arms around Angela.

"Welcome to the family...", Angela whispers in Rose's ear, making Rose herself choke up.


	8. Love Love

The next day at school, Rose came by Rachel's house in the morning to walk with her to school. Rose knocks on the door and Trigon opens it before closing it in her face. Angela scowls at her husband for closing the door and she opens it herself, welcoming Rose with a warm smile and hug.

"Rachel, sweetie, Rose is here!", her mother calls her daughter down the stairs.

Rachel, running down the stairs, greets Rose with a smile while struggling to find her shoes. Today was Casual Friday and the students were allowed to wear anything they want (as long as it was met with the school guidelines). Raven was wearing skinny jeans with a dark purple wool sweater. She was trying so HARD to find her favorite purple Converses but she blushed when she saw Rose dangling her shoes with her hand.

"Looking for these?", she asks with a smirk.

"How'd you-"

"There's a thing called a closet. Use it next time."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she snatches her shoes away from Rose Wilson. Rose half-walks/half-skips to the door, opening it to let Rachel go first. "C'mon, Rach! You can hop and put on your shoes at the same time..!"

"I don't want to get my socks dirty."

"I'll buy you new ones! Let's move it, little lady!"

Rachel hops on one foot, putting on one shoe while Rose ties it for her. They both walk out of the door while Rose was helping Rachel with her shoes.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad.", says Rachel as she was laughing with Rose.

Angela smiles as she waves goodbye to the girls but Trigon was quiet. Angela glares at him while shaking her head.

"Love you, girls!", she yells.

"I like Starfire better.", says Trigon as he closes the door, going into the kitchen to make him and his wife coffee, but Angela stood in his way.

"I miss her too, but they're not speaking at the moment but I'm sure that they'll make up soon. I hope."

"Well, hope hasn't brought any resolution in the last decade, now has it, Angela?"

Angela puts her hands on her hips and sighs, kissing her husband.

As Rachel was running into the school with Rose, who was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, she stopped and tried to breathe, putting her hands on her knees. Rose laughs at her while rubbing her back.

"Rachel, you weak bimbo.", jokes Rose.

"I'm not weak NOR am I a bimbo.", she says, but her breaths were coming in like furious wind cycles. "And may I ask WHY are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm a fashion repeater. Is there a problem?"

"Nope! I don't want to die today, though you can't kill me."

"Immortality? Cool. Wish my dad was immoral. Maybe he might actually get me a birthday card."

Rachel didn't dare to laugh; she didn't want to hurt Rose's feelings. But, Rose nudged her to laugh. Rachel laughs nervously.

"Don't be nervous," says Rose. "for, nervousness causes the idiots to show their true colors."

Rachel chuckles before bumping into Starfire into the cafeteria. She was accompanied by Kara Danvers, Karen Beecher (Bumblebee), and Harley Quinn. Starfire eyes her ex-bestie and scoffs.

"Rachel. I see you're still talking to this miscreant.", she says while eyeing rose, then laughs to herself. "Rose, no one wears baby blue anymore...unless you're a _boy_."

"Watch it, unicorn puke.", says Rose, before being stopped by Rachel.

Starfire was wearing a Daphne-inspired neon purple dress and lavender leggings with purple slip-on shoes, her long fuchsia hair into a bun. Kara was wearing a white blouse and skinny jeans, Karen wore a navy blue dress with fishnets, and Harley was wearing a American-inspired checkered sweater and short shorts with black leggings. Harley laughs and sighs.

"Unicorn puke. Good one, Wilson.", she grins as she was carrying her clown hammer over her shoulder.

"Who invited the clown to this school?", asks Rose, a smirk on her face.

Harley glared at her. "Shut up, Slade."

Rose growls at her, but Rachel was laughing it off.

"Ok, you guys. It's been fun talking with you, but I'm starving. Come on, Rose.", says Rachel, trying to defuse the tension between them.

"Yes, Rose.", says Karen, grinning. "Go on and kiss your little lesbo girlfriend."

Starfire and the rest of the girls laughed at Karen's joke as they left, bumping Rose on the back, making her fall on her knees. Rose got up and pulled on Starfire's ponytail, but Rachel pulls Rose away and lightly pushes her into the cafeteria. Garfield and Vic were tossing pieces of cereal at each other while Richard and Wally were talking about football, with Jinx cuddling next to Wally. Rose rolled her eyes while Rachel waved at them.

"You don't expect ME to sit with them, are you?", asks Rose with a cocked up eyebrow.

"They're harmless; just ignore Garfield and you'll be fine."

Rose looks at her and whines. "PLEASE don't make me do this."

"Rose, if you love me, you'll sit with them. You're comfortable with Wally and Jinx!"

"Yea, but not the other Titan bozos."

Rachel rolls her eyes as they go and get in line to get their cereal and sat with the boys, their mouths agape, expect for Wally's. Wally was used to Rose and Jinx LIKED Rose. Garfield couldn't help himself but to stare at Rose, who was sneering at him.

"The HELL are you staring at, rancid skunk breath?", says Rose.

Vic laughs while Garfield grins, the idiot he was, and jokes around. "Says the villain who turned my MAMA here a lesbo."

Rachel glares at him. "Shut up, Garfield, or else I'll break your ankles."

Garfield quickly closes his mouth and looks at Vic, who was ducking behind the table. Richard, the peacenik, sighs.

"C'mon, Rach. Be nice.", says Dick as he holds on to Rachel's hand. "Remember the good times that we used to hang out after school?"

"Yea, Garfield would always waste our time buying eggs from the supermarket to egg Mister Starks's house.", she says while she slowly glares at Garfield, who was acting all innocent but he knew that no one believed a damn thing he said.

"WHAT? Little o' ME? How DARE you, Rachel Roth, to accuse little o' ME of wrongdoing!?", says Garfield, causing a scene.

Rachel rolls her eyes while Rose threw a piece of cereal at Garfield's eye, making him duck and laugh. Rose threw another piece and Garfield caught it in his mouth. Rose groans but later laughs while motioning Rachel to laugh with her. Rachel wasn't in the mood for buffoonery but she couldn't help herself. Vic breaks the mood by burping in Garfield's ear.

"Gross, bro!", says Garfield, pushing him away, making Vic bump into Jinx.

"Sorry, Jinxie.", says Vic, blushing.

"HEY!", says Wally. "Jinixe's **my** nickname for her."

"Wally, shut up with your shrimp cocktail ass!"

Rose laughs while holding her side. Rachel slides under the table.

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys.", says Richard. "Let's be cool. Why can't we be friends?"

"If you sing the song-"

"Vic, nobody listens to Motown anymore!"

Vic glares at him. "_I still do,_ _Dick!_"

Garfield stiffs a giggle. "Dick."

"Grow up, Garfield.", mumbles Rachel.

Vic stood up, making Wally tremble as he saw the tall quarterback, and growls. Wally crossed his arms and says under his breath, "Showoff."

The boys laughed while Jinx kisses her football boyfriend. Rose says, "Well, since it's kissing season..."

Rose comes a bit closer to Rachel and kisses her, making Garfield run away, almost stumbling on his chair and Vic following after him. Richard had to rub his eyes twice to see if he wasn't imagining things; Wally's mouth was widely open and Jinx squeals.

"I LOVE love! Don't you love love, Wally-kins?", says Jinx, pinching his cheek.

"Yea..", he mumbles.

Starfire came back to see them kiss and pretends to throw up, making Kara, Karen, and Harley all laugh with her.


	9. Rose Goes Away

Mister Stark wasn't as upset as he was when he saw the dumpster fire, but he gave Jinx, Rose and Rachel a grave look when they came into the classroom, making Rachel very nervous, but Rose held her hand, rotating her thumb around, soothing Rachel as they sat down together and Jinx joining them. Rose had to look twice. Jinx wasn't supposed to be here. Or was she...? Rose looked behind her to see if Wally was here, as well, but he wasn't here, so it made Rose chill out a bit but glared at Jinx, who welcomed the gay couple with a sly smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, pinky?", asks Rose, irritated.

Jinx laughs and says, "Thought I'd see you girls before I go off to Miss Diana's class. God knows that I'm ready for any type of karate."

"You're giving me bruises with the talks of karate.", says Rose.

Jinx laughs and pats Rose's head before fist-bumping Rachel and running before Rose tried to cut her head off. Rose groans as she slumps in her seat, resting her head upon Rachel's neck, making her giggle and playfully push her off. Garfield, behind them, makes a gagging sound and ran off, before tripping in front of Kara, making her giggle and help him up. Garfield blushes and stammers out a thank you then went back to his seat. It was a good thing that no one was paying him any mind, except for Rose, of course, who yelled, "Look at Garfield's pathetic attempt to bang a cheerleader!"

Kara blushes and looks at Garfield with dagger-like eyes.

Garfield growls and says, "Knock it off, lesbo!"

Rose smirks. "'Lesbo' doesn't bother me."

"I'm sure. Does it bother RACHEL?"

"Why do you make small things seem big, Beastboy? You're a...a..."

"Dickhead?", asks Rose, laughing.

Rachel, blushing, says, "Rose...!"

Mister Stark glares at his students. "PLEASE don't say that kind of language, kids! THis is supposed to be a peaceful environment!"

"But, yet, you didn't stop him when he called me a lesbo.", says Rose, angry. "Huh, Tony? What the hell?"

_Oh, God, here she goes._ , thought Rachel, putting her head down.

"Rose," says Rachel. "please don't argue."

Rose, rolling her eyes, sits down and sighs loudly, stating her point.

Mister Stark shakes his head and cracks open his textbook, for they were just finishing up _Romeo and Juliet_ when Rose couldn't find hers. She checked her bookbag when Rachel pulls out two books. Rose gives her a puzzled look.

"You left it here yesterday.", whispers Rachel.

Rose smirks and nods her head before taking the book away from her girlfriend. Starfire, sitting next to Richard, groans.

"Do we REALLY have to put up with this?", she whispers.

Richard said, "Let's just leave it alone. Rachel's happy, no one's dead, so it's a win-win."

"_I'm not happy_! What about me?"

"Look at it from Rachel's point of view; think about how she feels. Then, come back to me."

Starfire glares at him then opens her textbook. Just then, rose's parole officer, Officer Lawson, and his companion, came into the classroom, grabbing Rose around each arm. Rose struggles to break free, but the officers were to strong for her.

"THE HELL?! I didn't do anything!", said Rose. "Lemme go, you bastards..!"

"Excuse me?", asks Rachel. "Where are you guys taking her?"

Mister Stark went to the two officers. "Yes, what are you doing disrupting my class?"

"We're taking Rose back into the facility for questioning.", says Officer Lawson, glaring at Rose. "We had a DEAL, Wilson. You behave and you'd avoid jail time."

"J-jail time?", asks Rachel, her mouth dry.

Rose rolls her eyes. "I just GOT here, you idiots. I didn't do anything WRONG."

"Tell it to the judge!", says Lawson's companion, whose name was Officer Jenkins, who was a white man, wearing the same blue and white uniform as Lawson, but his dark hair was shaved on the sides.

Jenkins drags Rose away, Rachel walking after them, and Lawson stayed back to tell Tony what had happened.

"We've got a phone call about the dumpster fires from the other day."

"Oh, well, we gave the girls detention."

"We're going to take Rose in for questioning."

"You might not get anything, but ok."

Lawson nods and goes off with his buddy.

Rachel, devastated when she found out what had happened, sat back down and rubbed her temples with her fingertips, not paying attention to Starfire, who was smirking at her, for it was her idea to call the police in the first place.

_Two can play at this game, Rachel. I want my best friend back and I'll play dirty to get you back._


	10. Rachel to the Rescue

Rose was all alone in an empty gray questioning room, cursing up a storm about how she was being convicted of a crime she 'sorta' committed. She rolls her eyes in disgust.

"You fuckin' assholes! You ain't gonna get _shit from me_! Get me the HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Lawson came inside of the room, slamming his palms on the table in front of Rose as he gets into his face, a sneer upon his mouth as he says, "Cut the bullcrap, Wilson, and maybe I'll go easy on you."

Rose growls as she scoffs at the policeman. Lawson blows and sits across from rose.

"Give it up, Wilson. I've gotten a phone call, stating the incident."

"Whatever they told you is bullshit."

"WATCH it, Wilson."

"UNCUFF me and maybe I'll be reasonable...! Only for a while..."

Rose smirks as she was messing with her handcuffs and twisting her long spiky white hair with an innocent look on her face. Jenkins came in with a white t-shit and jeans with brown cowboy boots and dark shades. Rose laughs as she saw him. "What...the HELL are you wearing, old man?"

"I _was_ supposed to be on **vacation**, but I have to deal with you."

Rose scoffs and laughs at his ridiculously over the top cowboy outfit.

"I think Idaho is callin' you back, dude.", Rose jokes.

"Shut up, Wilson. We have your files and your father's files, so anything can be used against you.", said Jenkins, already pissed that he's missing precious vacation time, screwing around with a teenage juvenile.

"Ain't my fault you have a dumb ass job.", mumbles Rose, who was still messing around with her handcuffs.

"I'm literally THIS close to locking you up.", says Jenkins. "But, since Lawson's here with em, he'll be able to get more info out of you than ME."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Where were you on the day that the fires started?", asks Lawson as he glares at her.

"What makes you THINK I had something to do with this?", asks Rose.

"HEY. Who's asking the questions HERE?"

"Uh, who has TIME to answer dumb ass questions?"

"Keep it up, Wilson."

"Fine; I was hanging with my friend and my girlfriend."

"Were they there with you when you set those fires?"

"Again, what-"

"I know you, Wilson! You've promised us no bullcrap!"

"Where were YOU when I had my fingers crossed?", she jokes.

"Dammit, Lawson!", says Jenkins. "Why didn't you check her back!?"

"Can I go home NOW?", asks Rose. "Or at least go back to that hellhole they call a school? Rachel needs to know where I am at ALL times!"

"Is Rachel the girl who I was talking to?", asks Jenkins.

Rose nods.

Jenkins chuckles. "Such a sweet and innocent girl. Such a shame she's hanging around _you_."

"I told her not to be around me. She don't listen."

"Wonder how her goodness doesn't rub off on you."

"You can wonder all you want to. She doesn't even know the answer."

"Think she'll tell us what happened since she and another girl are witnesses..?", Lawson asks Jenkins, who had a mischievous look on his face. "Get the girl on the phone, Wilson."

"What...?"

"Get her-"

Someone knocks on the door and opens it. Rachel came in, poking her head in first before coming inside. Rose drops her jaw a bit and ran over to hug her, but she was still handcuffed. Rachel tried to hug her to the best of her ability and kisses her.

"What the hell, Rach..?"

"What? It's lunchtime, so I thought I'd visit you."

"Well. I'm here against my will."

Rachel turns to Lawson. "I know what happened. Don't arrest Rose. She didn't mean any harm by setting fires to the dumpster."

"Are you her girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Were you there when she was setting fires?"

"Yes."

"Who else?"

"Me, her and Jinx."

"A friend of yours?"

"Sorta. She's a classmate."

"Thank you."

Lawson uncuffs Rose, making her growl and rub her wrists, and says, "Rachel, make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Oh, so NOW you make Rach my _babysitter_! How DARE you people!"

Rachel covers Rose's mouth and says, "Thanks so much! I'll take care of her."

The girls both left and Rachel says, "Starfire set you up..."

"I KNEW IT! Stupid bitch...! I'll KILL-"

She was stopped by Rachel, who was giving her a look.

"I'll...bake her a pie."

"Can you bake?"

"Hell no. But, you can teach me..!"

Rachel rolls her eyes and laughs as she kisses Rose and went off to school with the juvenile delinquent.


	11. Kara and Star

Study Hall was tough. Though it was in her favorite place (which was the library), Rachel had to sit two tables near Starfire's table. Since Jinx and Wally were sitting there, Rachel had no choice but to face her inner-demons. Rachel sighs as she sits next to Jinx, who pouted.

"Unhappy to see us?", says Jinx.

"No, it's not that. It's..."

Rachel took a quick glance over towards Starfire's table. Jinx suddenly got the hint and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Dare me to shoot a spitball at her."

Wally managed to overhear and tugged on one of her pink pigtails. "Jinxie, you promised no more trouble after those dumpster fire incidents. Remember?"

Jinx let out an overexaggerated groan and finally said, "I do...fine. I'll stop."

Wally smiles, but when he wasn't paying attention, Jinx quickly made a spitball and aimed it at Starfire, hitting her on her neck. Starfire rubs her neck and glares at Jinx, who was hiding her smile behind her hand. Rachel, however, wasn't trying to hide _her_ smile. Starfire scoffs and rolls her eyes. Wally looks at the three girls and asks what did he miss but his mouth formed a frown and pinches his girlfriend's cheek and kisses her.

"Jinxie, you trickster. If I know this was what I was getting myself into, I'd date Harley."

"_HARLEY_?", screams Jinx, before being shushed by Mister Wayne. Jinx hides under the table when he came by towards her table, glaring at the three of them.

"You two, I expect to be a problem, but, Rachel, do me a favor and stop being friends with troublemakers, will ya?"

Rachel looks down and says softly, "Sorry, Mister Wayne. I'll be more careful next time."

Mister Wayne smirks and says, "I knew I'd count on a good student like you, Miss Roth."

Jinx sticks her middle finger out at him when he left.

"You are such a goody-goody asshole, Rachel! You're a-", Jinx starts to vent on and on.

She stopped when she saw that Rachel held her hand up with her fingers crossed. Jinx breaks into a giggle and Rachel joins her. Starfire stood up to go over to their table and huffed.

"If you two would MIND, some of US are trying to study...!", she says as she was mostly glaring at Rachel, who wanted to sock her in the face but her good Samarian morals were strictly holding her back. Damn her morals!

"Ok, Mrs. Grayson…!", jokes Jinx. "I mean, if you want..."

"Shut it, Jinx. Don't make me tell Principal Kent...!"

"Like how you snitched on Rose!", blurted out Rachel before quickly covering her mouth. Jinx drops her jaw but Starfire was unamused. She stood there, a smile slowly forming upon her mouth.

"Yes, I did. I mean, why keep a juvie kid in our school if she doesn't want to be there..._aaand_ someone who refuses to learn a thing."

"I'll...KILL you.", hissed Rachel, which made her get a headache, so she calmed down.

No one was ready to see her demonic side yet. And she didn't want to release it. It'll make Trigon proud. TOO proud. Starfire smiles and waves like a fake person, sitting back down next to Kara, who was too busy reading _Of Mice and Men_, and Speedy, who was the best archer in the school, and Robin's competition for Starfire's affections. OOO, how Rachel couldn't stand her! Nor could she stand her little 'posse' that she was 'forming' right now. When did she EVER associate herself with Kara and Karen? Starfire couldn't stand Karen, for she'd talk about Vic ALL of the time, and Kara was no BETTER, being stuck-up and bragging about being the future valedictorian (if not the future female president). Rachel did a mental eye-roll and sighed. Shit. Life was tough, but knowing Rachel, she'll figure out a way of overcoming high school stress and anxiety issues. Speaking of anxiety issues, she couldn't recall the last time she had a panic attack. She remembered having at least a good (or bad) number of five during her freshman year of high school. Principal Kent had to call her parents on a few occasions. This is her junior year. Senior year would be HORRIBLE for her...! The stress of prom, yearbook committee and waving goodbye to best friends and giving 'fuck yous' to the teachers and fake people. Rachel shakes her head and tries to work up on her Trig homework but she felt someone tap upon her shoulder. She turns to be face to face with Rose, scaring her. She screams but quickly covers her mouth. Where were Jinx and Wally...? Probably under the bleachers near the football field, making out. Typical make out hiding place. What was Rose doing here..? Unless she was skipping...Rachel didn't want to think of that.

"What are you DOIN' here, Rose...?", whispers Rachel.

"I'm NOT staying another _minute_ at Miss Diana's class! My ribs can't take it!"

"Ohmigod, are you OKAY?"

"Well, being pummeled by your stupid Robin friend, I had to go to the nurse, which I managed to sneak out. Miss Barbara is SO gullible!"

Miss Barbara Gordon was also the daughter of Mister Wayne's commissioner.

"You shouldn't pick on the nurse...and _Richard_ beat you up...?"

"I know what you're thinking of...yes, I should've fought back, BUT, I though of you...so, I...let myself get hurt."

"Oh, Rose."

Rachel kisses Rose before hearing a hissing sound. It was Starfire hissing through her teeth. God. Starfire rose her hand and said out loud, "Mister Wayne, Rose is intruding our Study Hall."

"You bitch..!", says Rose before being grabbed by Mister Wayne. "Hold on, Bruce...! I need Rachel. She's my...babysitter."

"Rach?", asks Mister Wayne.

Rachel looks down and says, "I have to make sure she stays out of trouble by the cops..."

Mister Wayne nods and lets her go.

"Thanks, Bruce.", says Rose.

"Stop calling me Bruce."

"What, you want me to call you Batman instead?"

Mister Wayne blows and says, "Good luck, Miss Roth." as he walks off. Rose shrugs her shoulders, but winces at the pain.

"You shouldn't have snuck off, Rose."

"Rachel, I HATE the doctor's office...! They have NEEDLES! Needles, mind you!"

"I'm pretty SURE that the SCHOOL nurse isn't certified to give out shot, Rose.", jokes Rachel.

Rose rolls her eyes and says, "Haha, Rachel made a joke. Let's give her a round of applause."

Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses Rose. Starfire and Kara were staring at them with disgust.

"Ugh, look at them," says Kara. "They're disgusting."

"Yea.", says Starfire.

"We should do something...!"

"What?"

"Make sure Rose doesn't come back at ALL."

"Oh, Kara, you're devilish..."

"Heh. I'm good at it."

"What's the plan...?"

Kara taps on her chin and gasps. "We'll frame her for a crime. Maybe spray-paint somewhere in the school and make it look like Rose did it."

"Vandalizing school property? Sounds Rose-like. LOVE it."

Kara smirks as she glances back at Rose and Rachel then giggles with Starfire.

This...will be a disastrously dangerous friendship.


	12. The End of Rose

_"Dad...!"_

_"Run, Rose."_

_"But, Dad-"_

_"Go on without me!"_

_"I'm not leaving without you, Dad...!"_

_Rose Wilson was only fourteen when she was with her father for the final time, looking at him as he was badly injured by colliding with Beastboy's horn when he was turned into a rhino. It was their final fight with the Titans when both she and her father stole a priceless ruby red diamond necklace, but she didn't know what it was for. _

_"Give it up, Slade..! You're surrounded now!", says Robin as he throws one of his birdarangs at Slade's feet, tying his feet together and tripping him. Rose brings her sword close to her chest as she was ready to swing but Slade told her not to do anything._

_"Dad...lemme do this...! I'm ready!"_

_Rose was about to aim for Robin, but she got distracted by a girl wearing all-purple. Her raven-colored hair was cropped short and her eyes were as dark as the nighttime. She stares at Rose, who was blushing and she turned away. The girl comes closer to Rsoe, but her friend, Cyborg, tries to pull her away, telling her, whose name was Raven, to stay away from her. But, while Rose was distracted by Raven, she didn't see Robin bringing out his sword and stabbing Slade in his abdomen. She turns her head and screams. She runs over to her dying father, who looked at his daughter through his blood-streaked mask. Her dad. Everything her dad did, she copied. She even rendered her eye, making her blind in one eye as holds his head upon her lap as her tears were blurrying up her vison. Slade puts a hand upon her cheek as she opens her eyes to see him and hands her the necklace, for it was supposed to be a birthday present for her, but he didn't have the money to afford it. Slade, the only family she had, tells her that she was the only thing that mattered to him and to live her life the best way she knew how. She listens to her father's dying breath until it stopped, so she clamps her hand upon her mouth, covering her sobs._

* * *

After school, Rose was sitting upon the first flight of steps when the final bell rung. As she was waiting for Rachel to come, she was still thinking about her father's death. She was starring to rock her body back and forth as she was trying her best to fight off tears, but she needed Rachel. Now. She gets up and tries Rachel, brushing past Starfire and Kara, who was carrying both black and pink cans of spray-paint. Rose should be concerned but she shrugged. She needs Rachel before she had a meltdown. Kara grabs Star's shoulder as they both go into the girl's bathroom, putting on fuchsia and American colored bandanas, covering their mouths as they got a can of spray-paint, shaking them and spraying vulgar language upon the walls. After a few minutes, the bad girls high-fived each other, but Kara stopped to sign Rose's name upon the damage, both girls running away and removing the bandanas. Rose saw Rachel walking down the steps slowly, for she was talking to Garfield. Rose was tapping her foot impatiently as she grabs Rachel. Startled, Rachel says, "Hey...! Rose! I was having a **conversation with Garfield here!**"

"So, now you're gonna go out with the wildebeest?"

"_Wildebeest!? _Rachel! Tell your...THING that I'm a **bohemian**!"

Rachel shakes her head and says, "Shut it, Garfield. What is it, Rose?"

"I need you."

"For-"

Rose pulls Rachel away from Garfield, making him grumble, and they both go into the courtyard.

"What is it, Rose!"

"I'm thinking about my dad."

Rachel's face turned stone cold and she kisses her. "Rose...what?"

"I miss him."

Rachel hugs Rose as she was dissolving into tears. Stroking her hair Rachel whispers in he ear not to worry and everything'll be alright. Rose kisses her and asks her if Rachel can come to her house. Mouth open, Rachel was stammering but Rose made her stop by kissing her. Rachel nods shyly but she said she had to tell her parents where she was going. Rose growls.

"Tell your mom, not your dad."

"But-"

"NO! Your dad hates me! He hates US! Think about it. Gay people are hated here...trust me. Come and stay with me."

Rachel taps upon her chin and nods in agreement. "Let me see if my mother would pick up the phone, hopefully."

As Rachel was about to call her mother, there was a tall police officer wearing all-blue handcuffing Rose and Principal Kent was next to him, a frown on his face. Rachel puts her phone down, her hand hovering, as she was trying to talk, but nothing came out of her mouth. Then, after a while, she grabs Rose away from them.

"Why is Rose getting arrested for? She's sorry about the dumpster fire! What else _is there?!"_

"We've found some graffiti sprayed upon one of the girls' lavatories upstairs-", says Mister Kent before he was interrupted by Rachel, who was angry.

"And you **assume** that Rose did it!"

"Her name was found upon the walls.", says the Spanish police officer, whose name was Carlos.

"So? She was framed! She was with _me!_"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but-"

"But, what! You're gonna take her away again?"

"Sorry, Rachel...", says a sympathetic Clark Kent before Rachel dissolved into tears. "But, I'm afraid that Rose is...expelled until further notice."

Rachel hugs Rose tightly, whispering "No..." in Rose's ear, and Clark Kent pulls Rachel away while Carlos the officer drags Rose away, before she kisses Rachel for the very last time. Little did Rachel know that Kara, Karen and Starfire were all watching the same thing at the same time.


	13. Rose's Anger

At the Titans tower, where the gang now use to hang out ever since Rachel had moved out to go and live with her parents when Trigon came back to re-propose to her mother, Rachel was focused on meditating while the boys were playing video games in the main living room, while Starfire, however, was trying to focus on her homework with Kara in the kitchen. Rachel was trying to hide the fact that she was swollen up with sadness when the news about Rose being expelled broke out. She didn't know if the others knew, but she didn't plan on telling them, either. She was still upset. And plus, her enemies were in the kitchen. Rachel was more disappointed in herself than anyone else. She shouldn't have picked a fight with Starfire; she shouldn't have let Rose set those dumpster fires with Jinx. She shouldn't have let her father bully her into being straight. She didn't know WHAT her sexuality was anymore! Rachel was mumbling to herself.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

She was ignoring the noise that her moronic friends were making, playing their moronic video games. She was ignoring Starfire and Kara's consistent giggling in the kitchen. She ignored the pain that she was experiencing from Rose's departure. She breathes in through her nose and sets her feet upon the floor to get herself an apple but her phone was ringing. Rachel looks from the boys to the kitchen as she went to get her apple quickly and answering her phone at the same time.

"Hello..?", she answers before being snarled by Kara and Starfire. Rachel rolls her eyes as she left. "Hello?"

"Rachel, you need to help me."

"Rose?"

Rachel looks around and runs into her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. What was Rose doing, calling her? She manages to calm down, then brings the phone close to her ear. "Rose...what's the matter...?"

"I...I..."

"Rosie, calm down. What happened?"

"I left."

"You WHAT?"

Rachel breaths in and out as she pulled the phone away from her ear for a minute and finally brings it back slowly. "Why...where are you?"

"Comin' to your house."

"I'm not home; I'm at the tower."

"What, why?! Why aren't you here with me?"

"Come on-"

Wait. No. She can't. Rachel forgot about Starfire and Kara.

"Hold on, Rose. I'll meet up with you. Where exactly are you?"

"By the bank near the pizza shop."

"Ok. Try to stay where you are. I'll find you."

She hangs up and groans, but she was dead silent when Robins knocks on the door and comes inside, looking at Rachel with worry. "Rach, are you okay? I heard screaming."

"Yea...I...yea. I have to get Rose."

Robin nods. "You're really close to her."

"Well, Richard, someone has to. We-YOU-killed her dad."

Richard sighs as he nods in agreement. "After realizing what he did for her kinda made me feel terrible. But, that doesn't mean that we can't forgive him for his past crimes."

Rachel nods and says, "I have to leave." before running out the room, only to face Starfire, who was flying when she bumped into Rachel. Starfire growls as she got up off of the floor and yells at Rachel for making her fall. Rachel rolls her eyes and brushes past her. Starfire eyes her and asks Rachel where she was going, but Rachel ignores her as she left. Starfire narrows her eyes but had a smirk upon her face as she decides to follow Rachel without being seen. Kara saw Starfire and followed her new best friend to where Rachel was going, which was the pizza shop. As Rachel saw Rose sitting at a table by herself, her face buried into her hands, Rachel sits next to her and strokes her hair. Rose staggers away until she saw Rachel, that's when she broke down and cried. Rachel, not knowing what to do or the best way to comfort her, kissed her cheek and told her that it'll be alright but Rose growls as she stood up and yelled at Rachel for being mediocre. Insulted, Rachel told Rose to calm down and relax, but Rose didn't listen. Rose gave Rachel the 'bird' and left, only to bump into Starfire and Kara, for which she lunged at. Starfire managed to move out of the way, but Rose grabbed Kara's ponytail and dragged her close to her face. Rachel tried to pull Rose away but she was stronger than her, making Rose elbow her in the face. Rachel fell back and covered her face with her hand, screaming in pain, but Rose was too angry to notice. Starfire goes over to her injured former best friend, cradling her as she was addressing her wounded nose. Rachel told her that she didn't need any help, but Starfire ignored her. Kara had put Rose in a headlock but saw Starfire helping Rachel. Kara pushes Rose to the ground and helps Starfire. Though Rachel was very grateful for the attention she was getting, she glances over to Rose, who was deeply hurt and Rose left them. Rachel was about to chase after Rose but Starfire had stopped her and Kara wrapped her arm around Rachel's neck as they go back to the Tower to help treat Rachel to medical assistance.


	14. The End of Love

"You know you didn't have to do this for me."

"Nonsense, Rachel. That's what...people do."

Friend. Starfire was about to say friend. Rachel smiled on the inside. Starfire was looking at her face when she was patching up a bandage upon Rachel's injured nose. Rachel hesitantly touched her bandaged nose lightly and sighed while properly thanking Starfire for her assistance.

"Where's Kara?"

"Making some tea for the three of us. Told you Rose is trouble."

"She didn't MEAN to hurt me."

"Uh, right."

"C'mon, Star. Rose...just misses her dad. It's our fault she's this way."

"No. It's _Slade's_ fault to be an evil bastard."

"You know, you impress me with your English."

Starfire smile when Kara comes inside of Starfire's room, struggling to hold three cups of herbal tea. Star helps her carry one and hands it to Rachel, who says thank you softly. Kara hugged Rachel gently, making her cringe and wonder why they were suddenly being nice to her. Did they feel bad or was it a game? Rachel shook her head and hugged Kara back. They drunk their tea together until Garfield barged into Starfire's room.

"Star! Rach! Are you guys okay? I heard that-"

He stopped when he saw Kara, who shyly waved at him, making his heart flutter.

"K...k...Kara...I...I didn't know you were..."

"Beastboy...! You _broke_ my door!"

"No, I didn't! I _opened and went through _your door...! Big difference."

Starfire groans while Kara giggles, coming to Garfield, who was turning redder.

"Garfield, you're so funny. You should be a comedian."

"I...I...Rachel, how are you doing?"

Kara looks at Rachel then back at Garfield.

"Apart from having my nose looking like an eggplant, I'm fine, thanks to Star and Kara."

Kara slowly smiles and holds on to Garfield. "If you get injured, I'd make you a good cup of tea..."

"Wait a minute..! I'll be right back!"

"Garfield, don't be stupid and injure yourself on purpose.", says Rachel, sneering.

"I'm not _stupid_ like you think, Rachel Roth...", says Garfield as he dashes out of the door, but he bumps his nose upon Victor's back as he was talking to Richard. Vic turns to see his green buddy and slaps him upon his back, making Garfield fall on the ground and scream. Kara giggles as she saw them.

"Well...here comes Nurse Kara to the rescue."

Kara, who still had some of her tea in her hands, comes over to Beastboy and helps him up. Starfire rolls her eyes as she smiles at Raven, who was shaking her head.

"Beastboy's so stupid.", says Rachel.

"Agreed.", says Starfire as she closes the door. "Rachel, you ever wonder what...if you...miss being friends?"

Rachel nearly chokes on her tea. "R-really?"

Starfire nods her head.

"S-sometimes. I mean...I didn't want our friendship to end."

"Me neither. Rose broke us up."

"She...she...Star, listen. Rose loves me; I love her back. It's...weird."

"But, why HER? I though you liked Garfield."

"I didn't expect to be...a lesbian. You shoulda seen Dad. He was _furious_ when he found out but Mom was alright."

"I get why your parents have different tastes."

"I don't get why I'm born...Dad doesn't approve of my actions, but my mother never scorns me. You think that Mom should've aborted me...?"

"NO WAY! Just because your dad...did _that_ to your mom doesn't mean that you shouldn't be alive. You're a kickass person, Rachel...and I'm sorry...for being a bitch."

Rachel looks at her, tears starting to form, and she nods her head, hugging Starfire. As she lets go, she breathes a heavy sigh and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand as she looks at Star, who was getting emotional as well, but Rachel's phone rings. It was Rose on the phone. She mouths out that she'll be back since she had to answer the phone and left to her room, so Starfire wouldn't hear who it was. God knew what Starfire would do if she heard Rose's voice on the phone. Rachel answers her phone. "Hello...?"

"They found me."

"The cops?"

"Yea..."

"Dude...I can-"

"It's too late for me, Rach. Thanks for being my friend."

Rose hangs up the phone, leaving Rachel speechless. She couldn't let Rose give up like that. Rachel laces up her purple sneakers and was about to head out, but she almost bumps into Starfire, who asked her where she was going. Rachel sighs and told her she was going to see Rose. Instead of fighting Rachel, which she thought she would do, Starfire smiles and says, "Let me and Kara come with. I need to tell Rose something."

Rachel didn't know what Starfire's intentions were, but she didn't want to break up their friendship again, so she and Star were going to get Kara so they can go to se Rachel, but when Starfire opens the door, she nearly screams as she saw her best friend with her legs wrapped around Garfield's torso as they were making out (preferably French-kissing) upon his bed, scaring them. Kara quickly got up and brushed off dust off her American-colored pleated skirt. Starfire quickly apologized to the both of them and closed the door shut. She shakes her head and covers her eyes.

"Maybe we should go by ourselves...", says Starfire.

Rachel nods as they both left.

As they arrived at the juvenile center, they saw Rose, dressed in an full orange jumpsuit and handcuffs upon her wrists. Rose had to do a doubletake, for she thought she was seeing Starfire, but she wasn't hallucinating. Rose hoped that she was. As Rachel came to hug Rose, she backed up and two guards were trying to hold Rachel back. Starfire yelled to the guards to let her friend go. One of them let go of her arm, but the other wasn't as reluctant. Starfire pulls Rachel away. Rose was shaking her head and was chuckling to herself. Stupid to think that Rachel would come alone, but she knew that this was a trick. Starfire was going to reprimand her when Rose was alone. Why did Rachel bring Starfire? To teach her a lesson? If it was, Rachel was doing a damn good job. Rose was learning something. Two of the guards were on each side of the table that Rose was seating, not budging. Rachel sat in front of Rose while Starfire was standing up, arms crossed. Rose was fidgeting with her handcuffs, nervous to look at Rachel, for she might disappointed in her. Though Rachel was upset with her, she wasn't disappointed. Never disappointed. She knew her side of the story. She knows what it's like to have a villain for a father. But, unlike Slade, Trigon always disapproves Rachel on every-damn-thing. All of the time. And it was discriminating. The worst was when he shunned her love for Rose. Rachel shakes her heads to get rid of her hatred of her overbearing father and glances at Rose. Starfire broke the silence and slams her palms upon the table, fire in her eyes.

"Rose Wilson, you broke my friend's nose and you keep letting her down! Why be here with us if you're not going to learn a damn thing!"

"Starfire, please-", says Rachel.

"Let 'er talk, Rach.", says Rose. "I deserve it."

"Are you _really saying this_ since there are two guards that can kick your ass are here with us?", says Starfire with a glare in her eyes. "You're really pathetic, Rose."

"Star...Rose, we're sorry.", says Rachel.

Rose slowly gets up and runs out of the door. The guards run after her as she was going up the stairs that led to the roof. Rachel and Starfire stare in horror and went with them to catch Rose. As they got up to the roof, the guards were scanning the area, searching for the rogue Wilson, but she wasn't there. She disappeared.

"Think she'd jump?", asks one of the officers.

"If she did, there's nothing that we can do about it now.", says the other officer, leaving. His buddy shrugs and left with him. Rachel goes to the edge of the roof and looks down at the bottom, and screams. Her fingers running through her purple hair. She lost her best friend. Her girlfriend. Her Rose Wilson. She gets on her knees and screams, but Starfire, looking satisfied, gets on her knees to cheer up Rachel.

"Look on the bright side, Rach. Things'll go back to normal again."

"Now I wish I'd never met her."

"We all wish for things that we regret, but don't let this change who you are."

"...I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

"Think Kara and Garfield'll be a couple...?"

"Ugh. Then, Garfield would want me to make couple names for them. Ick."

Rachel laughs and says she needs a minute to gather herself up. Starfire nods and goes downstairs. Rachel sniffles and looks up in the sky, towards the sky. She heard someone whisper her name, but she thought that she was imaging thing, but saw the toe of someone's black sneaker poking from behind the furnace, making Rachel smirk. She goes over there and kisses the person hiding. Rachel shakes her head and whispers, "You're crazy."

"Maybe. But, I'd SURE fooled them, didn't I?"

"You fooled ME.", Rachel chuckles and kisses Rose. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Get outta town. Cut my hair. Change my name. Maybe Debbie."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Meh. I'll call you. Still have your number handy."

Rachel smiles and sniffles before hugging her girlfriend for the last time and kissing her. Rose kisses her back and sighs before running off without being caught. They wave at each other and Rose Wilson has left. Rachel breaths deeply and goes downstairs to catch up with Starfire, who hugged Rachel and they went back into the tower, where they were greeted by the boys, who were playing their idiotic video games, and Kara, who waved at the girls shyly. Star and Rachel waved back as they sat on the couch, hugging everyone and being the best friends that they were.

**The End!**


End file.
